You're everything
by SnowWhiteSummer
Summary: Ren and Masato used to be a happy couple until their graduation went terribly wrong. Meeting again, will they overcome what has happened between them? Kitten ears and slight (really slight) Omegaverse, just so you know. :)


**Hey there everyone,**

**I'm glad you decided to have a look at this story. :) **

**As mentioned in the summary you'll find kitten ears as well as slight Omegaverse in here (really slight), so if you don't like this or you're not happy to read the story ignoring those, I'm afraid this won't be your cup of tea.**

**So if you're still reading this and haven't hit the back button of your internet browser, I really hope you enjoy the story and maybe leave a review to tell me what you thought, where to improve or just to say hello. :)**

**Oh, and the parts written in italic are flashbacks. :)**

**Lots of love,**

**SnowWhiteSummer**

**Ps.: **

**Of course I own nothing, but the story in my head. Characters do not belong to me. Never have, never will. ;)**

* * *

Oh, he hated this. Every. Single. Second.

Masato Hijirikawa had never liked crowds. Not at school, not when going to the city and definitely not when attending family gatherings. Even worse were all those events he had to attend just to present himself as heir of the Hijirikawa clan; events like this certain charity ball taking place right before his eyes.

Suspiciously, Masato eyed the crowd. People were dancing, chattering and laughing while he just stood next to some expensive looking ice sculpture, silently hoping for it all to end soon.

He didn't want this. Neither their false smiles nor their faked interest in himself as a person, not as a heir. Sighing he turned to get another drink. Raising his view he took a step forward and instantly froze to the spot; He had come to the ball. He had actually come.

Masato felt his ears twitch and his tail curled just a little tighter around his right leg. Just a mere distance away Ren Junguji seemed to be involved in some kind of conversation with a couple of other guests. Wearing his favourite dark grey tuxedo, his hair pulled back in some kind of ponytail revealing his pierced ear and smiling at the woman next to him he looked good, Masato decided. „Gorgeous" his brain added and he blushed at the thought, still starring.

Realizing too late that he couldn't keep on starring forever Masato noticed belatedly how Ren slowly raised his view and suddenly, with Masato feeling like being caught with his hands downright in a cookie jar, locked eyes with him. Those eyes, those piercing blue eyes reminding him of the ocean, of the clear summer sky and crisp, cold air and of Ren, simply Ren.

The last time they had locked eyes like this was at their graduation ball one month ago.

Masato felt the memories rushing back, felt the emotion taking over his body and before his brain had caught up with his heart he was hurrying out of the ball room, not caring what impression he might make on the other guests- He just needed to leave this place instantly. Being well aware of Ren's eyes following his every movement, he finally reached the giant mahagony door leading right into the gardens of the mansion.

Ren himself felt his heart drop when Masato broke their eye contact obviously panicking, his fine dark blue ears pressed flat to his head and his long slender tail seemingly painfully tight curled around his leg. He felt lost in an instance and his heart ached.

Surely he could have run after him, but he had learned his lesson some time ago; Masato didn't want him around anymore, time to face the facts. Smiling at the woman to his right Ren forced a smile and offered to get some drinks.

* * *

It was cold outside. Colder then normally in early fall and definitely colder than Masato had expected it to be. Shivering he sat down under the willow standing proudly at the bank of a small lake. It was one of the quieter corners within those pretty spacious gardens and Masato had discovered some time ago. Leaning back he felt the dampness of the wood while the slowly upcoming wind caused some loose leaves to dance in the air around him; small promises for a storm soon to come.

He pulled his legs up and tucked his knees under his chin, curling his tail around him. "Stupid tail," he thought. He could have already lost it. He could have bonded. He could have a name written on his wrist instead, he would have really liked that as well. He could have just appreciated what he had had.

Tears prickled in his eyes and he couldn't hold them back when he felt his memories crushing down on him as if the slight dribble of the rain had suddenly turned into a full blown downpour.

* * *

„_I don't really want to do this, Ren…" standing in front of the mirror in at Ren's room Masato kept fidgeting with his bowtie, his ears tight in concentration, his tail twitching in annoyance with the article of clothing. „What exactly are you talking about, Masa-chan?", Ren reached around from behind, slowly tying the red bowtie around his lovers neck, locking eyes with him over their reflection. _

_Blushing at the use of his nickname Masato cheeks turned pink and he averted his view. His ears started to twitch nervously. „What… What if… If I'm not allowed to enter the master course..? What if, I'm actually allowed but don't get to enter anyway…? What if…" he stopped abruptly when a low chuckle rang in his right ear sending shivers down his spine. "Masato, look at me," he felt Ren's fingers under his chin carefully tilting his head up "You'll get this place for sure, Masa-chan. You'll get that place and you'll show everybody that you got it for your voice and for your talent", Ren's slightly fluffier tail gently curled around Masato's own, "And you won't be alone out there, I promise." He kissed Masato's cat ears softly, smiling._

_ "Ren, I…", Masato started but was hushed. "We'll take later. Now straighten that back of yours and enjoy our graduation, will you," Ren had left the room without another word, simply flashing him one if his typical grins and a wink when turning around one last time._

* * *

_Their graduation surely wasn't as glamourous as one might have expected it to be. There would be some kind of graduation ceremony with a final ball to follow. Masato wasn't really looking forward to neither of them but hoped to get over with it as fast as possible._

_Standing in line at the back of the stage he scanned the audience. Parents, siblings and friends were being seated in rows and rows of chairs. It was impossible to tell whether ones family had already arrived, where they had taken a seat or if they actually had or were still part of the chattering crowd making its way through the entrance. Masato's eyes travelled to the back of the line, searching faces he knew, suppressing a chuckle when he saw Natsuki clinging on Shou apparently having some kind of nostalgic moment. Masato smiled back when Tokiya passed him silently, clapping him on the back before joining the line and deliberately ignoring Otoya's attempts to get his attention. It felt like home to him, like being part of some kind of family and hearing Ren's heartfelt laughter somewhere further at the back of the line Masato was sure he would miss them all deeply._

_Just as he wanted to turn back and look at Ren when Masato was being pulled by his forearm and in a mere seconds he felt the heat of the flood lights and faced the crowd now neatly seated and ready to applaud for their sons and daughters, each receiving their certificate today. _

_He was nervous. No, that was an understatement. Masato's nerves were totally wrecked. His tail curled around his leg once more and it took all his willpower to loosen it. His father hated this habit and he wouldn't appreciate seeing it now. He would sit in the crowd and shake his head, ashamed to have a son not being self-confident enough handle this, because surely he would be somewhere sitting in the crowd, wouldn't he? The cheers and applauds died down once again. Of course he would be there. Masato heard his name being called. Of course, stupid. He stood in front of everyone, head lights all focusing on him. He wouldn't… Masato turned around, certificate in his hands, facing the crowd. Would he? _

_It remained silent._

_It took Masato a second to realize what had just happened. His family didn't come to see his graduation. There would be no one to cheer for him and he would now have to leave the stage in more than awkward silence, feeling the pitying stares of the people in the crowd, hearing the hushed whispers, Masato could practically feel the humiliation creeping up on him, clawing at the treasured rest of dignity he desperately tried to keep. He tried so hard to smile, to show them it was alright, show them HE was alright, when all he wanted was to break down and cry._

_Masato was about to leave the stage when a single loud clapping sound echoed through the air, reverberating in the silence, startling him. Turning around he spotted Ren Jinguji slowly leaving his spot next to some random girl continuing his clapping, smiling at Masato. He heard a piercing whistle from the side and was confronted with Otoya grinning madly at him, joining Ren's clapping. It didn't take long for the rest to catch up in the cheering and within several seconds the whole crowd kept applauding Masato, whistling and cheering for him. _

_Smiling shyly at Ren he turned once again towards the audience, bowed deeply and left the stage, tail uncurled, cat ears straightened._

* * *

Just thinking of the events at the graduation caused another shuddering sob to erupt from Masato throat, his body convulsing with the sheer force of it. It had been perfect. Ren had been perfect in his own way and Masato had taken it for granted. All of it.

The slight wind from earlier had slowly started to pick up speed, the rain had gotten heavier, but Masato couldn't care less. He grabbed his legs and tucked them just a little tighter under his chin, his ears flattened just a little more on his head and his slightly soaked dress shirt kept clinging to his skin anyway.

His aching heart didn't care the slightest.

* * *

_Masato desperately wanted to thank Ren. He wanted to throw his arms around the man, hold him close, never let go and just melt into the warmth the other was emitting. But that wasn't going to happen. Not at this ball, not in front of everyone, not in public, where they were seen, where everyone would judge them for not only breaking the school rules, but for ignoring their duties as heirs of rivaling families, for breaking rules and boundaries forced upon them. _

_No, it wasn't going to happen, not here and not now, no matter how deserted the backyard of the villa their ball was held at seemed at the moment. And so it was Masato's turn to bow and thank Ren politely, trying not to pay attention to the hurt his obvious lack of emotion caused in the others gaze. Ren smiled tightly accepting Masato's gratitude, hopelessly waiting for just the smallest sign of affection._

_They were interrupted by a harsh voice emerging behind them. Ren turned sharply, frowning when he saw a young man approaching them. He sensed danger but said nothing, waiting for the situation to unravel._

"_Hey, Hijirikawa. Saying thank you to your savior, aren't you? ", Masato view quickly changed direction ," Oi, I'm talking to you." The man was now standing directly in front of Masato, just a mere centimeters too close to be comfortable. "Heard your daddy didn't come to see you. Quite a pity, isn't it? Bet you felt quite alone up there. It was kinda cute how you curled that tail of yours around your leg." Emphasizing his words he reached at Masato's back grabbing his dark blue tail. "Don't you dare touching me", aggressively Masato snapped his tail back. "Awww, such a pretty face and all those scowls on it. No need to be so closed up, Masa-chan…" he took another step towards him "I have been watching you for quite some time now. Cute one you are, no doubt…" _

"_Hey!" Ren couldn't hold back anymore and having grabbed the other student by his shoulders unceremoniously turned him around ,"Stay away from him", he growled,"Stay. Away. From. Him.". He punctuated every word, not clearly formulating his threat but nevertheless expressing it without a doubt. The response he got was a dark laughter, "Have you heard that guys? I shall stay away from him. So what do you think, eh?". Ren lifted his view and realized their small group of three becoming slowly surrounded by several other male students, one of them playing absently with a baseball bat. _

_Looking into Masato's eyes he saw the fear the other one felt and let go of the shoulder he had been grabbing the whole time. "We should probably just leave now and -," Masato started but was harshly interrupted by their opponent: " I guess not, sweetheart. You can call me Takumi, you know. Guys, make sure this orange kitty cat over there won't interfere too much, will you?". Ren felt both of his arms being grabbed from behind, baseball bat- guy facing him with a wide grin. _

_The rest of the encounter happened in some kind of blur Masato couldn't quite remember. He remembered Ren shouting at him to run back to the ball, to get help, to do anything but to stay. He remembered the dull hitting sound when he did as told, Ren's muffled cries ringing in his ears. And he remembered the crowd of people he passed through in search of any of their friends, anyone he could talk to, when he suddenly saw Ren being kicked through the front door, hitting the dance floor with full force, causing people to scream and shout, hell breaking lose within the blink of an eye. _

" _May I have your attention please, Ladies and Gentlemen!", Takumi's voice reverberated through the room, "My friends and I have finally found out, just how close Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa really are." Gasps went through the crowd and people turned to look at Masato while Takumi continued " Romantic relationships are not allowed at this school; neither between boys and girls, nor between two students of the same gender. Not only dishonoring their school and disqualifying themselves from a legal graduation, those two are the heirs of rivaling families and sure as hell I don't need to tell you how easily a bond between them can corrupt not only music labels. Those two have risked the honor of our whole school and I guess this turn of events is something all of us should be interested in, isn't it?". _

_The whispers grew louder while Ren heavily picked himself up. His clothes were disheveled and he had blood splatters all over his body, his hair was sticky with the red fluid, a cut just below his left eye still bled freely. Masato didn't even have to guess how battered Ren must have been, several dark blue and red bruises already starting to shine through his ripped shirt._

_When he started to speak his voice was rough and Masato couldn't help but notice the small trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth down to his bruised chin, " It's true," he said ," Everything that was said is true." "Romantic relationships are illegal, I am the heir of my family, so is Masato", Ren stopped to regulate his breathing before he continued ," and nothing of this will stop me from loving him. I don't care for your rules or my family or this excuse of a family that left him alone this afternoon. I don't care how you judge me or how many managers and contracts could be corrupted; all I care about is this man standing over there," Ren smiled brightly at Masato, who felt tears rolling down his cheeks slowly. "I love you, Masato. Just so you know and all of these people here might know as well. To hell with that!," he exclaimed," Let the whole world know that I love you!". Ren's smile only grew brighter when he held out his hand in Masato's direction," Masato Hijirikawa will you bond with me?"._

_And Masato's world came crushing down on him. This was all he had ever wanted, this was Ren loving him, wanting him, offering him to spend the rest of his life with him. But it was wrong. It was wrong in so many ways. Ren was his rival, his male rival to be exact; this was his male rival proposing to him in public. _

_They couldn't do this. He couldn't do this, even though he wanted it so desperately. Masato's eyes travelled from Ren's outreached hand to his face. The smile on his face had slowly faded; he locked concerned, self-conscious, his ears twitched nervously, his tail seemed as if it couldn't decide between twitching as well or just curling up at Ren's back. _

_Masato felt every single pair of eyes on his and yet only Ren was important, only Ren was the one he loved dearly and only the deep hurt and desperation written all over Ren and his battered body was what he haunted him since then. _

_Tears streaming down his face, the beat of his own heart hammering in his head Masato had fled the scene without saying another word._

* * *

Ren noticed with concern that the storm outside was getting heavier by the second. He knew that Masato was likely to have fled to the gardens, he always liked to be there when he needed space, but he would have surely returned when being faced with a storm at this rate. Surely...

Ren didn't even grab his coat before he stormed out, determined to find Masato.

* * *

Everything was cold. Masato was exhausted from regretting and hurting. His body ached, his head felt heavy and he just wanted to slip away in unconsciousness. He didn't mind being soaked and shivering in the wet grass, he didn't even mind the wind that unforgivingly kept torturing him, the leaves and branches sticking in his hair, the wetness and cold creeping through his every vein. Masato felt numb and tired; lifeless. He closed his eyes, smiling when he saw a memory of Ren smiling back at him.

Ren was running now. He had searched most of the garden, only having the lake area left. His clothes were soaked and his whole body physically ached just from the dampness and cold surrounding him. His heart ached for a completely different reason.

Scanning the area Ren spotted some kind of figure near the willow. "Masato", he cried, but the storm was stronger, howling over his voice. Running towards the bundle Ren lost his balance in the slippery grass falling on his side, feeling a stabbing pain at his side. Ignoring it he crawled the last meter toward Masato's lifeless body. "Masato", Ren carefully shook the body in front of him," Masato, hey…".

Cautiously he reached out to touch Masatos face, tenderly brushing away the dripping-wet bangs covering most of it. "Masato, please… Please look at me," Ren was practically begging but he didn't care as long as Masato would just open his eyes and look at him. The body underneath him stirred and Ren felt hope growing in his heart. "Ren…," Masato's eyes opened and he slowly heaved himself in some kind of sitting position. "Ren… I…," he didn't come any further when he noticed a light scar at the others cheek. A scar. Ren had a scar where…

Realization hitting him like a brick wall Masato broke down crying again. Without hesitation Ren reached forward and pulled him in an embrace, trying to calm down the shaking body in his arms. Masato was positively wailing at this point, his heart wrenching sobs causing Ren to nearly crush the man in his embrace, desperately wanting things to be right again.

* * *

Entering Masato's room said was carried by Ren, too weak to walk by himself and too messed up to even remember how to do so. He was still silently crying into Ren's dress shirt clinging to the piece of clothing for dear life. Even when being tenderly dropped down on the soft cushions of his bed he refused to let go, unwilling to separate with Ren. "Masato, this won't work, just wait a second," Ren gently loosened Masato's grip, kissing him on his forehead he smiled down at him "I'll be right back. I promise."

Taking the small whimper as an answer close enough to yes Ren left for the en suite bathroom Masato's bed room provided fetching some towels as well as warm and dry clothing for Masato on his way back. Absent-mindedly he noticed that the fall earlier had left a purple bruise next to the scar on his ribcage but that wasn't important right now, he was needed elsewhere.

Masato lay motionless on the covers and watched Ren cautiously as he approached. "I took these from your drawer, hope that was okay…?", Ren gestured at the white shirt and the grey jogging pants he was wearing, his hair was lose again, strands falling around his eyes and Masato had to admit he looked beautiful just standing there insecurely holding the probably fluffiest towels available in his bathroom, clad in Masato's clothing and waiting for any reaction. "Sure", he answered. Ren approached him while he changed his position to sitting on the covers but avoiding eye contact. The slight dip of the mattress told him that Ren must have decided to sit next to him. He could feel the warmth emanating from the other and he shivered in his soaked clothes.

"Here, let me…," a towel was carefully put on his head and strong hands started to ruffle his hair, teasing the water drops out of it. Suddenly as if remembering what exactly he was doing Ren pulled back "Sorry, I just… Here, these are warm and dry, just change your clothing, I'll be with you in a second to make sure you're alright… I… I'll leave alone afterwards…I… yes…" throwing another pair of jogging pants and a black shirt in his direction Ren adverted his view and left for the bathroom leaving Masato alone with his confusion.

"Of course he wouldn't want to be with me… Of course he'd want to leave," shaking badly Masato managed to slowly un- and redress himself while trying to hold back the fresh tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. First he had hurt Ren and now he was disgusted by Masato for sure. He felt so pathetic when recalling the nights events, surely Ren hated him even more now; if that was even possible… Numbly Masato crawled under the covers praying his hurt would just find an end.

Back in the bath room Ren tried to regain his composure. He wasn't allowed to do this to Masato, not anymore. Masato didn't want this, he was just confused because Ren had shown up at this goddamn ball. It was his fault Masato had fled, his fault Masato had nearly frozen to death. The man in the other room didn't want him no matter how hard he tried. He had frightened him off with all his clingy advances and look where it had gotten him. Running his fingers through his hair Ren starred at his reflection in the mirror sighing. He would just check if Masato was alright, tuck him in if necessary and then he would leave for good, this was it.

Masato heard Ren's footsteps carefully approaching him in the dark. He could see his silhouette in the smooth moonlight when he felt the mattress dipping down once again. Ren reached out for some lose strands covering his eyes. His fingertips gently brushed over Masato's forehead stroking down his cheek. It was the feel of water dropping down on him that caused Masato to open his eyes.

Never been asleep in the first place he had wanted to treasure the last contact he would probably have with the men he loved so much but was not prepared to face the flood of tears suddenly pouring down on him. Ren's long hair hid most of his face and his tears glimmered just the slightest in the dim moonlight surrounding them. They were hot and desperate and Masato didn't know what to do except carefully reaching up and cupping Ren's cheek in an insecure attempt of consolation.

Ren's breath hitched and he leaned into the touch just the slightest bit. Masato's thumb caressed his cheek as if afraid to scare him away stopping abruptly when meeting with the scar bemiring the soft skin underneath. Before Masato could pull away Ren's hand was covering his. Tear-filled eyes met his and Masato's heart skipped a beat. Not breaking eye contact Ren slowly bend down. He wouldn't scare Masato this time, he would be careful, he would be as perfect as possible. Lying under Ren Masato noticed the slight bent of his partner. Realizing what the man was about to do another wave of tears and sorrow hit him.

He didn't deserve this, he was the worst, not worth all the attention he was getting, all the love Ren was offering him, he was… So deeply in love.

Ren stopped his motion right in front of the others lips. His tears mingled with Masato's; running down his cheeks; steady, salty lines glistening in the moonlight, impossible to tell whom they had belonged to in the first place. Ren's breath was hot on those damp cheeks, his lips just a mere centimeter away, slightly parted, emitting little puffs of air while hovering over him. He was given a chance Masato realized. Ren wouldn't bend down further, those cherry-red lips wouldn't meet his like they had so many times before. Ren offered him to back out of this, to shove him off and pretend all of this never happened. He was offered a chance to end this all and become happy within his boundaries and rules; a chance to have a life without this man.

Masato raised his head and their lips met.

* * *

In an instant Masato had the feeling his world kept shifting and everything would be right. He felt the darkness being chased away,the lonely corners of his heart being filled up with warmth. The fog clogging his brain started to lift; every happy memory flashing before him bringing back just another hidden spark of happiness. He saw himself and Ren as children, playing at places no one might ever know. He saw Ren grinning madly at him, when he had agreed on a first date, Ren and him fighting with pillows on one of those lazy Sunday mornings, he saw Ren clapping for him; Ren, Ren, always Ren. The feel of those slightly pulsing lips against his, the soft nudge of a tongue, the warmth emitting from him, the scent surrounding him, pure unadulterated love… Ren.

For Ren this was Masato forgiving him, accepting him, this was pristine, this was everything falling back in place. God, he loved the man beneath him. He loved the eager response he was getting, the way their insecure, shy kiss turned into a heated battle of tongues. The air around them was crackling with unleashed passion picking up all those unsaid emotions forming a comforting blanket of warmth around them both, casting out the cold dampness that had gripped the atmosphere before.

It was Masato who broke their kiss first throwing his head back gasping for air when he felt the slight touch of Ren's fingertips lifting the hem of his oversized shirt and gently stroking over the exposed flesh. Tracing the outline of his hipbone they stilled as if asking for permission to feel more, to explore what was hidden under the soft layer of cotton. Not trusting his own voice to work properly Masato curled his dark blue tail around Ren's wrist guiding him just the tiniest bit further up his chest. Ren's eyes widened at the contact, his own breath hitching in his throat relishing in the intimacy of the movement. Growing impatient Masato nudged him further, bending his whole body up and linking his arms behind Ren's neck.

"Touch me," was all he whispered lowly before he captured the men's lips in another kiss pulling him down; flush against his own body. Moaning deeply Ren's hand started to roam over Masato's chest. He wanted to touch him, to feel him, to treasure the pale smooth skin under his fingers. Experimentally brushing over one of Masato's nipples Ren kept his eyes fixed on the expression of his lover.

The reaction was instant and fulminating. Masato actually started moaning loudly and the grip of this tail only tightened further when Ren slow and deliberately started to pleasure him. Writhing and mewling underneath the man Masato realized too late Ren's lips weren't going down on him for another breathtaking kiss but for… Oh god. Masato moaned deeply when Ren's tongue licked his bud not quite as confident as he could have been. He was a mess underneath Ren. His world lowered down to all those shivers Ren's touch was sending down his spine, down to every electric touch causing him to gasp and moan and down to wanting more, so much more.

Insecure of his actions he clumsily reached up and tucked at the hem of Ren's shirt exposing the small of his back just to cover it with his roaming hands in the next moment. Masato loved the feel of Ren under his fingers, the taut muscles moving in rhythm with his elevated breathing. The touch send goose bumps all over his skin and Ren couldn't help but moan when he felt Masato delicately tracing the muscles of his stomach. Lifting himself up Ren sat back on his heels pulling of his shirt in the movement. He let his gaze wander over the body beneath him, taking in Masato's scrunched up shirt, his heaving breast and those pink nipples he had just tasted a second ago. His gaze traveled further taking in Masato's mouth with those pink lips shining with their mingled salvia and sweat, his flushed cheeks glowing in the dim light and those light trails of sweat leading to where his hair was now sticking to his forehead, slightly glistening in the dark.

At last Ren looked into Masato's eyes losing himself in those dark-blue orbs for just the slightest of moments when he noticed to frown appearing between them. Startled he wanted to pull away, to give his lover the space he probably needed but the tail around his wrist held him in place the tip tenderly brushing over his skin in a calming pattern. "What is it...?", he asked carefully. Ren just wanted to ask further questions when Masato leaned up gently laying his right index finger on the others lips to hush him lovingly.

They kept their eyes locked just relishing in the warmth and comfort of each other while Masato let his left hand trail down Ren's side slowly, his touch lingering at some point. Ren didn't need to look down to know where Masato's hand rested patiently and exhaling slowly he leaned in closer to the other man. Their foreheads touching he closed his eyes and simple took in the soft caressing Masato's fingertips gave the bruise he had acquired at the lake. Fingertips were soon followed by plush lips roaming all over his bruised side. Letting his head fall back Ren tried to savour the feeling, the emotion, the moment in all its glory.

His own hand soon found their way into Masato's hair twisting and pulling at the loose strands between his fingers causing the man to moan obscenely, his hot breath hitting the trail of salvia he had just left on Ren's lower belly region. His erection twitching with need Ren took a deep breath to regain his composure just by losing it utterly and completely when he felt Masato palming him shyly through the jogging pants he was wearing. Masato's eyes searched his, seeking permission to go further, permission to go all the way.

Overwhelmed by the love he felt for the man Ren pulled him up capturing him in a nearly painful kiss. Hands on either side of Masato's face he felt his own tail desperately searching something to curl around, in the end deciding for Masato's upper body pushing them flush together. They both moaned at the contact trying to pour every ounce of love they felt for each other into the kiss; every desperate hope, every long forgotten dream, every lost moment, everything having been kept under the surface for far too long kept gushing out of them.

* * *

It was Ren's turn to finally pull Masato's shirt hastily over said one's head pushing him back down on the mattress gently, smiling softly. Following Masato's movement quickly he let his fingers roam once more over the smooth, milky skin of his partner, this time travelling downward, bending down to explore the area with his tongue tenderly. Masato's breathing seemed to falter when he felt the hot, wet muscle dipping into his belly button, circling the area before slowing down when being faced with the hem of his shorts. "Please…" he whimpered lifting up his hip. Ren's breath caught in his throat seeing Masato like this, pleading, begging, for his touch. Carefully he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the pants and pulled them down in one swift movement.

Masato's erection was already dripping with precum standing proudly in front of Ren. He gulped when being eyelevel with the glistening tip, unsure but overwhelmed by the desire to touch, to feel, letting the tip of his tongue slowly taste the fluid. He was overthrown by the cry and the involuntary jerking of Masato's hips his action triggered and Ren tried to catch the others gaze desperately. Lust clouded eyes met his and feeling bolder now Ren licked Masato up from the base to his eager tip, experimenting which twist and turn caused his lover to writhe under his hands. Masato couldn't control himself anymore. Moaning unashamed of his pleasure he kept repeating Ren's name over and over again. Like a mantra he whispered his name, trying hopelessly not to lose himself in the cloud of passion surrounding him.

Unaware of anything else then the wet heat he was engulfed in, Masato needed longer than usual to recognize the fingers being held in front of his face. Ren had stopped pleasuring him and was now facing him directly. Salvia was smeared all around his mouth, his lips were swollen and he was panting slightly. Masato whimpered at the sight. "If you want… We need… ," Ren started revealing his slight insecurities once again, motioning with his fingers. He averted his gaze and blushed while his tail kept curling and uncurling itself around the covers. Without saying another word Masato reached for his bed side drawer pulling out a single condom and a bottle of lube putting both between them. He blushed fervently adding "I… I always wished for you to use it with…". Ren's head shot up the moment he said it. Relieved, slowly smiling he reached for the bottle and leaned in lowly whispering in Masato's ear: "Me too…".

Ren squirted some of the clear and somewhat sticky fluid in his hands and locked eyes with Masato. Both of them knew it would hurt; both of them knew it would be worth the pleasure. Inserting a single finger Ren cautiously watched his partner for any sign of hurt or discomfort. Masato nodded and he started moving slowly and even though he tried to hide it, Ren could clearly see how uncomfortable Masato was.

"You're beautiful…", the statement had slipped out the moment he thought it, catching Masato's attention. Ren blushed but nevertheless tilted his head up to peck his lover on the lips. "I mean it," he murmured and slowly lead a trail of kisses up Masato's jaw line reaching his ear ,"from the bottom of my heart." Nibbling at his partner's earlobe he relished in the small sounds Masato emitted without even realizing it. Ren wondered if he had even noticed his second finger slipping in. Trailing up further he continued stretching and scissoring while at the same time caressing everything his lips could touch. Carefully entering a third finger inside Masato the gasp he was rewarded with went right down to his own throbbing cock.

Gently nudging Masato's cat ears with his nose he breathed in just the smell of the man beneath him. Ren bit the furry tip tenderly feeling the moan Masato ejected vibrating through both their bodies. His fingers kept moving inside Masato finally finding that special bundle of nerves he had been searching for. Masato's whole body buckled under him, the wave of pleasure causing his eyes to shot open and a deep moan reviberated in Ren's ear nearly sending him over the edge right away.

"Take them," Masato breathed in his ear his hands finding hold at the back of Ren's scalp, his fingers practically clinging to the loose strands falling all around Ren's face ,"Please…".

Masato undressed Ren in one swift motion, his eyes widening slightly at the view of Ren's erect manhood. Reaching for the condom lying somewhere on the covers between them he couldn't help but think of what they were going to do. They would bond, they would lose their virginity and therefore their ears to each other and then… Then they were bonded, tied together by an invisible cord forever, a bond sealed with each other's name written on their wrists. He would spend the rest of his life with Ren and it felt right. His heart seemed to burst with joy just imagining what was about to happen, he wanted this, he wanted this so desperately.

Ren hissed when Masato touched his erection carefully rolling the condom over it, lubing him up gently. Towering over Masato he locked eyes with him one last time, waiting for the final sign of permission. He didn't want to push Masato into this, but oh he wanted this with all his heart. His chest seemed to burst with glee just by the thought of bonding with Masato. The man beneath him nodded his eyes shining nothing but pure, unconditional trust.

Ren pushed in.

* * *

Masato was hot. And tight. And it was perfect. Waiting for his lover to adjust Ren's heart ached with love for Masato. This was meant to be perfect, meant to be remembered forever, meant to be just beautiful. A soft wriggle of the hips underneath him was enough to set him into motion and Ren pulled out slightly just to push back in in full force. Ren was slow but loving and when he finally hit that special bundle of nerves again, Masato lost it completely. His mouth forming a perfect o Ren thought he might have never looked more kissable.

Their rhythm picked up speed and force; the air around them was sizzling with electrification and passion. Reaching between them Ren slowly started to stroke Masato who just moaned in response and clung to his partner even tighter. "Close…", was all he breathed between them and panting hard he kissed Ren deeply.

"I love you", Ren's voice was hoarse with arousal. He was just so close. "Love you… too", Masato whispered, sweat covering his whole body mingling with Ren's wherever their bodies touched. "Come for me…", Ren's thrusts were hard, hitting Masato's prostate on the spot ,"Come for me, Masa-chan." Masato's body trembled underneath him, his muscles clenching and unclenching around him tripping Ren over the edge as well.

He felt cum splatter between them, he raised his gaze to Masato's face, trying to capture the look on it and then his own orgasm hit him with full force.

* * *

It took both of them several minutes to regain control over their breathing again. Ren had rolled at Masato's side and lying on his back slowly turned his head to watch at his lover. He was met by Masato's wide smile, pure and innocent love and sheer happiness shining in his eyes.

" Your ears are gone," was all he said, reaching over towards Ren's head. Carefully, as if not sure if he was allowed to , Masato gently stroked the space where Ren's fluffy cat ears would have been. Wrapping his arms around the light body of his partner, Ren pulled him closer tenderly kissing his head nudging the hair with his nose, smiling, "Yours too, you know…". Masato curled up closer to Ren's naked form, yawning while doing so. "I didn't want anyone else to take them… Right from the start…" he whispered sleepily, drawing lazy patterns on Ren's chest.

Ren's chest swelled with the love he felt for Masato and he felt tears of joy prickle in his eyes. Leaning down he gave Masato a chaste kiss. "Same goes for me. I love you, Masa-chan", he breathed between them. Their noses were touching, their breaths mingled between them and Masato felt himself slowly losing the battle against his exhausted body.

"Love you too", he whispered closing his eyes and letting himself being pulled in the warm comfort of sleep; just barely noticing a soft, italic writing peacefully spelling a name on his wrist; "Ren Jinguji".

* * *

**So I hope you liked it and enjoyed the story. Truth to be told it's the first fanfiction I'm publishing and I'm pretty unsure of how this turned out.**

**Therefore I'd really, really appreciate reviews or PMs about what you liked, what you didn't like and probably some tips and tricks for me to improve. :)**

**Thank you very much and lots of love,**

** SnowWhiteSummer**


End file.
